


THERE IS A MONSTER

by weekendwine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cabins, Comfort, Demons, Family, Fluff, Forests, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Monsters, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, i was listening to music based on greek gods when i wrote this, i was trying something out, this is just a prototype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendwine/pseuds/weekendwine
Summary: There's a monster roaming around the woods. But maybe there isn't and maybe the destruction was someone's talent but there's only one way to find out. Philza, Wilbur, and Technoblade go out to search for the demon and leave Tommy home alone because apparently, he's too young to go fight monsters. It's because he's too young and not because in a forest full of hybrids, he's the only human to ever step foot and not get mauled and eat for dinner. Leaving TommyInnit alone at home, not such a good idea. But with Tubbo, even worse and so they make a deal. They'll kill the demon, for no other reason than because they're bored but if they become famous along the way, that's not their fault!-----Tommy and Tubbo go out to kill a monster because they're bored (and so many women)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 35





	THERE IS A MONSTER

—amid the cold air that numbed his legs in the wintery night, beneath the imperial stellar-black, laid a murky, woodland that fragile mortals would often avoid as if it held an incurable sickness, the plague for an example. It would convey that the mortals were well off, evading from the forest. Hidden from view, behind broad trees sat a small, cramped cabin. two rooms, three boys, one father facing an inhumane demon. 

Two warriors and one musician against the people, the world, and the universe. 

Unfortunate to all, that is not the end of the Minecraft bloodline. There is a boy, loud and brash. Sixteen, seventeen, or none, he is young. Too young to fight, beneath the ebony of night and polar-white petals that scattered the sky, comparable to moondust and the wishes of all those who hoped. He is wind amongst the natural disasters that made up the Minecraft family. He feasts alone, accompanied by the inaudible moos of his beloved cow, and bothersome baas of the much-to-irritating sheep are the almost-incoherent whispers that leaves the mouth of a boy. A hybrid much like his brothers but he shares no talent. 

“Tubbo, they’re gone. You don’t have to crouch like one of the stupid sheep,” he earns a weak slap to the shoulder, a silent, hurtful reminder that the hybrid is of sheep. He doesn’t do much more, alternatively, he loots the tomatoes off of his friend’s plate. The boy, seventeen or sixteen simply gazes at the red fruit in between his fingers with a new nauseating distaste in his stomach. He wondered if the boy could even eat the fruit. He didn’t care enough to ask and let it be. With the beast roaming the forests, woodlands, it was the fruit that was least of his worries. 

“Are you ready?” The horned-boy asks, and that moment he took notice of the weapons that hung from the hybrid’s satchel. Hybrid, his horns hardly poked out from behind his hair. He had horns and tail, and the boy of the Minecraft family had a tooth gap and a loud personality. He wasn’t a hybrid, something only his brother’s and his secret ram friend had knowledge of. The shack in the woodlands wasn’t alone. They lived in a town, full of hybrids and alike who despised humans. And, away from all, lives the boy who’s different. Tall and young, one by one.

“I’m always ready.” He impersonates his brother as he commands his voice to go as deep, and rough as it could. 

The two boys glance at each-other, distress. Eventually, they would refuse to follow the rules of the Minecraft household and would go out on their own, with, or without their parents approval. Jabbing at his food, he attempts at obliterating the memory of feeling his stomach drop. He was breaking a rule, and he was being foolish but the adrenaline that came with his stomach dropping fuelled him enough to leave the door.

He was ready to destroy the demon in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad but I might make a few more chapters and see if I can fix this atrocity.


End file.
